Masquerade
by oncemorewithfeeling15x
Summary: Lindsay and Gob attend a Masquerade Ball with interesting results


The night of the annual Bluth family Masquerade Ball had finally arrived and Lindsay couldn't wait. The Masquerade was her favorite family tradition. Her love of the Masquerade dated back from the time she was sixteen and received her first kiss that night from a handsome stranger. Every year after that she hoped to run into the mysterious man who still sometimes plagued her dreams all these years later. This year Lindsay decided on a stunning ice blue gown, which matched her eyes hidden behind a mask of cobalt blue and silver. Her blonde tresses were swept off her neck by a diamond and sapphire hair clip that was her Nana's. In one word Lindsay looked seductive. Even though she was still married to Tobias, Lindsay hoped they could make their open marriage work for the sake of their daughter. Divorce just wasn't an option. She climbed into the limo with her husband and daughter and was whisked away to the secret location of the party.

The night of the annual Bluth family Masquerade Ball was finally here and Gob was ecstatic. He loved this night more than any other night, even Halloween. There was just something achingly sexy about dressing up in a handsome suit and kissing a beautiful stranger. Hopefully that kissing would lead to something more. Gob wore a dark gray suit with a soft green shirt that brought out the green highlights in his brilliant hazel eyes. At around ten he clamored into the limo sent for him and made his way towards to the party. He was hoping to kiss that beautiful stranger by midnight.

Lindsay arrived at the party and quickly separated from her husband and daughter. There was no way the she could find her mystery man, or any man for that matter, with the two of them tagging along. Every eye turned to Lindsay as she made her way across the room and found her twin brother Michael. She could always pick Michael out of a crowd based on his awkward and often constipated looking stance. "Hey there Michael," Lindsay whispered in his ear. Michael shivered and looked at his sister and replied, "Hey Linds. You look beautiful. But remember my identity is supposed to be secret? So keep it quiet." Lindsay giggled and promised to keep his secret. Just then her eyes were drawn towards the door where the most attractive man she had ever seen entered. The mysterious man with the black and emerald mask waltzed down the stairs and made his way to the bar. Lindsay excused herself and slinked her way across the room to where he stood.

Gob immediately noticed the beautiful blonde wearing the killer blue dress. She looked just like a fairytale, a hotter reimagining of the ice queen. Gob quietly sipped his drink as she sauntered over to him. "Hey there," she purred in his ear, leaning her body up against his firm chest. "Hi," he whispered back, his warm breath tickling her ear. She stepped back and smiled at him and Gob was enamored by the way the dress hugged her curves. Her breasts were perfectly on display and he caught himself staring more than once during their brief, flirtatious interaction. The woman excused herself and headed towards the bathroom. Gob let five minutes go by before quietly following behind.

Lindsay was completely smitten with the stranger. She could tell that his body was perfect beneath his snug-fitting suit and knew that his dick would be incredible too. She could feel the wetness pooling in her panties as she strolled to the ladies room, hoping he would follow. He reminded her of the stranger from when she was sixteen. He even had the same smile. Lindsay could feel her body heating up and was thankful for the cool water from the sink that she splashed on her wrists. The door opened and Lindsay turned, seeing the handsome man of her dreams. "Well hello again," the man said, staring at her intensely with those hazel eyes. Lindsay thought she recognized that voice… could this intoxicating man be her older brother Gob?

Gob entered the bathroom and saw the beautiful blonde splashing cool water on her lily-white wrists. The sight of her bending over the sink, the material of her dress stretching tightly over her ass, made Gob groan in the back of his throat. He cleared his throat and said, "Well hello again." The beautiful woman turned and a look of realization flitted across her ice blue eyes. Maybe she recognized him? Maybe she didn't? Maybe she was just surprised to see that he had followed her. Whatever the reason, Gob didn't care. He was going to have her tonight, in this very bathroom, right now.

Lindsay backed up against the counter and her hand flew to her chest. He really was stunning and maybe, just maybe, he wasn't actually her brother? Lindsay decided to venture a question, "What's your name?" The stranger chuckled before responding, "Now you know I can't tell you that." Lindsay tried again, "Do you know who I am?" The handsome man paused before saying, "No and I don't want to know your name but I'd love to find out more about your body." Lindsay thought about it for a minute and decided she didn't care. The Masquerade was a time for uninhibited and naughty fun. What was more naughty than making out with and fucking someone who may or may not be her older brother?

Gob closed the gap between himself and the beautiful blonde, wrapped his arms around her back and drew her into a scorching hot kiss. She collapsed in his arms and he leaned her against the counter and placed his right hand behind her hair, tangling in her golden locks. He removed the hair clip, letting her hair flow down her back and she moaned into the kiss. 'This is how a kiss is supposed to be,' Gob thought as he placed his left hand on her breast, squeezing lightly so as to not damage the dress. He could just tell she was one of those girls who would freak out about her dress. She pulled away suddenly and asked, "Were you here twenty years ago?" He nodded and she continued, "Were you my first kiss?" Gob paused and then nodded. The beautiful woman smiled and turned to lock the door, leaving them in complete privacy from the rest of the party. They resumed kissing and stripping off their clothes but leaving their masks on to maintain the illusion.

Lindsay moaned again into his mouth, loving the feel of his hands running up and down her body, twisting into her hair and pulling on her hard nipples. Once they were completely naked, her suspicions were confirmed. His body and his dick were both rock hard and beautiful. Lindsay sank to her knees in front of the stranger and sucked his thick cock into her hot little mouth. The feeling of his cock stretching her mouth made Lindsay moan around the base of his dick causing him to shiver. He was lightly pushing himself further down her throat and Lindsay let his dick slide easily past her gag reflex. The stranger gripped her hair tightly at the feel of her throat closing around the head of his cock. Her pussy was soaking wet as she continued to suck and lick his cock. He pulled out of her mouth and pushed her onto the floor, covering her body with his.

Gob shuddered at the feel of this woman's lips on his cock. Her mouth was incredibly tight and he could only imagine what her pussy would be like. He pushed her onto the floor and covered her body with his while roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth and sliding his hand down her flat stomach and shoving two fingers roughly into her pussy. She was completely soaked and his fingers slid in easily. Gob added another finger and relished in the feel of pounding three fingers hard into this beautiful blonde's pussy. She was moaning into his mouth with every thrust and he could tell her orgasm was approaching soon. When he placed his thumb on her clit and moved it back and forth quickly she came with a rush of juices onto his hand, nearly screaming her release into his mouth. Gob gave her a minute to recover before roughly shoving his dick into her tight pussy.

Lindsay went completely numb from the mind-blowing orgasm she had just received but her body regained feeling quickly as the handsome stranger plunged his hard cock into her pussy. She could still feel the aftershocks of her first orgasm but could feel another one building quickly in its wake. His penis was huge but at the same time felt made for her body. The man switched their positions, placing her on her knees in front of him, pounding into her from behind. He reached around and played with her nipples driving her insane. This man was a talented lover and Lindsay wanted to show off her skills as well. She slid forward, moaning at the loss of contact, and stood over him waiting for him to lie back so she could impale herself on his thick cock.

When the woman disentangled herself from him and stood before him, Gob wanted nothing more than to taste her pussy. So that's exactly what he did. Gob grabbed her ass and pulled her pussy into his face, lapping up her juices with his tongue. The girl shuddered before him and gripped his head to keep her upright. He lightly flicked her clit with his tongue causing her to moan and cum quickly against his face. She took a few seconds to recover before pushing him onto his back on the cold bathroom floor.

Lindsay climbed atop the handsome stranger and sank her wet pussy onto his hard shaft. She began riding him at an agonizingly slow pace before he reached for her hips and began slamming her down roughly onto his cock. She had never moaned this loudly during sex before and briefly wondered if anyone was listening but stopped caring when he began pulling on her nipples again. She seriously loved having her tits played with and Lindsay was in sheer heaven. She let out a scream as he shot his seed inside of her and she came again, collapsing on top of the man she knew she loved.

Gob could not believe that he was fucking this beautiful woman into oblivion basically and couldn't hold back any longer as he gripped her hips, tightly enough to leave bruises, and shot his cum into her dripping pussy. She collapsed on top of him and he threw his arms around her, holding her as the shaking subsided. She seemed to be passed out on top of him and sure enough within a few seconds she was lightly snoring. Gob disentangled himself and with a whisper said, "I love you Lindsay" before quietly leaving the bathroom.


End file.
